


Banal'ras

by salexectria



Series: Inquisitor Anise Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas becomes a father, Solas knows nothing about cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salexectria/pseuds/salexectria
Summary: Solas finds a stray cat in skyhold, it adopts him
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Inquisitor Anise Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671901
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Part 1

The cry was soft, but unmistakable. 

Solas paused mid brush stroke on the rotunda wall, ears perked. The tiny whine came again, and he was able to place that it was coming from above him. 

_ Is that...impossible. _

Slowly, he tilted his head upwards, gaze trailing over the scaffolding beside him. At the top, he could make out a tiny set of black ears and a pair of reflective eyes staring, terrified, down at him. It yowled pathetically again, ears flicking back before disappearing. 

Solas shut his eyes and sighed. 

_ It is. And, it is stuck.  _

He wiped off and set aside his brush. The paint would still be wet by the time he managed to get the cat down. How a cat managed to get up there in the first place was perhaps a mystery he would never solve. 

He unrolled his sweater sleeves and began to climb the scaffolding, taking care to not make too much noise on his ascent for fear he terrorized the cat any further. Slowly, he peered over the edge of the platform.

Curled in upon itself was a small black cat. It looked more like a blot of black paint that had escaped one of his many ink jars, a mass with no definition that occasionally rippled, nestled iin the center of the wooden plank. It blinked it’s green eyes owlishly at him, ears twitching. The subtle movement was the only reminder that it had an actual defined shape. 

Solas hoisted himself as gently as he could up on to the platform, but it wasn’t quite gentle enough. The cat’s tail began to thrash, breaking away from the shapeless blackness of its body. Solas took a few cautious steps forward, and the cat continued to unfurl, revealing long limbs that previously did not exist. 

Solas had very limited knowledge on cats. He was more of a dog person, if he would have had to pick (for obvious reasons, well obvious to  _ him _ ). He couldn’t remember if they responded to kiss noises, or whatever that other noise was he heard Sera making at an alley cat while they were in Val Royeaux last month. He tried both, even extending a paint stained hand towards the little creature and inching closer. 

The cat continued to stare at him, petrified and poised to jump. 

Solas sighed again. He was going to have to grab it.

He didn’t want to hurt it, so he quickly cast an immobilization spell so it wouldn’t launch itself off the platform and scooped it up in a swift movement. He broke the spell once he had the cat securely tucked against his chest. 

It was a mistake. 

Solas yelped as the cat dug its claws deep into his shoulder, attempting to pull itself up and over. He fade-stepped off the platform, in essence, doing exactly what the cat would have done. Once on solid ground, he released the cat, and it bolted under the small sofa nestled against the far wall. Where the cat had gripped him stung, and he rubbed it mindlessly. 

He squatted down in front of the couch and peered underneath it, hand still positioned on his shoulder. The cat’s glistening green eyes amidst the darkness were the only things that stood out. 

“This has been quite a terrifying ordeal for you,” he said to the cat, “my apologies for my part in it.” He went to stick out a hand again, but quickly retracted it when the cat hissed. 

Solas sighed for the third time that day. “I honestly don’t know what I expected.”

Solas really didn’t know anything about cats.

* * *

He deposited a bowl of water near the edge of the couch, but just far enough away the cat would have to partially stick its body out to reach. Another bowl he placed across the room by the doors that led to the great hall. He would wait the cat out. He couldn’t have it running around underfoot, or jumping on his desk, knocking over his things… and all the other cat behaviors he was failing to recall. It belonged outside. Not running around skyhold, where it could get trampled on, or lost, or worse, stuck again.

Solas sat down, his chair angled towards the couch to keep an eye out for the cat. The plan was to gain its trust with the water in the hopes it would seek out the bowl of food. After eating, Solas would immobilize it, scoop it up, and return the cat back outdoors where it belonged. 

A quarter of an hour passed and nothing happened. 

He plucked a book off his desk, thumbed through a few of the pages, before settling on a chapter about the practices of Rivaini seers. Occasionally, he cast a glance over towards the sofa. The water bowl sat undisturbed. 

He blinked and suddenly Cole appeared, perched on the edge of his desk.

“It’s loud outside,” Cole said by way of a greeting.

“Good evening, Cole,” he said without flinching, flipping the tome shut. 

“The soldiers march, and the ground trembles. Their armor clanks, and swords clash,” Cole picked at his shoes, “her heart pounds. It’s so loud.” Cole looked at the couch. 

Solas followed his line of sight. 

“It’s quiet here,” Cole whispered, “Safe, soothing, silent.”

Solas closed his eyes. “She cannot stay here, Cole.”

“She has nowhere else to go,” Cole rested his head on his knees, “she is lonely, too.”

“Cole,” Solas started, turning his attention back to the spirit, but he had vanished. Cole’s words continued to echo in his mind, and in the space he had just vacated.

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “ _ Fenendhis _ .”


	2. Part 2

It took him nearly the entire night to finish the fresco, with no interruptions. He much preferred the solitude the nighttime hours offered, there were no curious gazes and whispering voices to distract him from muse. A great swath of the wall was now forever marked by his hand, his vision. The paint would dry, and reveal the destruction of Haven in bursts of color and shape. As he added the finishing details he noticed a jerky movement from the corner of his eye. 

The burlap tarp covering the jars of paint he was not currently using was twitching. He observed a particular lump slinking its way around a large jar come to a nearly a complete stop. The back end of aforementioned lump wiggled before surging forward in a sudden burst. 

A small squeak of defeat emanated from under the tarp. 

The lump moved towards the edge of the tarp, and a small black head pushed itself free. A pair of inquisitive glowing green eyes peered up at him. In the cat’s mouth was a small, presumably dead, mouse. 

Solas didn’t dare move.

The cat slowly retracted herself fully from under the tarp and approached him, her swaggering lilt he found to be oddly charming. At his feet she dropped the dead mouse and sat, looking up at him expectantly. 

He did not know quite what to make of this display. 

And so, Solas knelt. Slowly, he extended his hand for her to sniff. Her ears flicked back and her postured changed, poised to run once more. Solas held still, allowing his mana to permeate the space around them with a non-threatening air. Her little pink nose twitched, once. Twice. Before she leaned forward, her wet nose bumping his knuckles softly. Her sniffs came quicker, trailing along his fingers until she reached the tips. She pushed her head under, and into his palm. 

Solas held his breath.

The faintest sound of purring reached his ears, as she rubbed her face on his hand, stepping forward to let him run his hand along her back. His fingers trailed over her tail, and she circled back once more, rubbing up against his knee, and headbutting his hand. 

A loud thump from the library above echoed throughout the rotunda, and the little cat tore off like she had been shocked. Her black body low to the ground, like a fluttering shadow skittering across the floor,, making a beeline for the couch. 

Solas smirked to himself. “Finicky little thing, you seem to be. “

_ Now,  _ he thought _ , to dispose of the mouse. _

* * *

The next morning, he brought more food and water with him from the kitchens on the off chance the cat was still lingering about. He put them in the same place he did the day before, checked under the couch. The cat was nowhere in sight. To his surprise, he found he had mixed feelings about it. He definitely felt relief, for now he did not have to worry about a cat running about underfoot while balancing precariously on various objects while painting, or it defecating under his desk… but to say his heart did not sink when he didn’t see a pair of reflective eyes staring back at him would be a lie. Cole’s message had stuck with him, despite his best efforts to rid his mind of the spirit’s words. What if she was cold? The floor was not soft, nor was it warm. She was lonely… well. He could more than relate. 

He checked one more time under the couch, just in case. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him. “I’m not quite sure what’s going on…”

Solas’ heart leapt into his throat as his head snapped towards the voice of the Inquisitor. She stood, leaning against his desk, wisps of her auburn hair framing her face having fallen loose from the braid that hung over her shoulder. She cocked her head, bright blue eyes observing him hunched over on the floor, with one eyebrow raised. “But... I can come back later if you are otherwise preoccupied.”

He rose abruptly. He fought off the flush that threatened to bring color to his face as he took in her amused yet somewhat puzzled expression. 

He cleared his throat, “Good Afternoon, Anise.”

Her lips pulled into a small smile. “Hello, Solas.”

His heart seized. Traitorous thing. He couldn’t tell what he hated more, himself or the way his heart staged a rebellion in his chest everytime she said his name. 

She broke his gaze, tips of her ears beginning to flush, and did a double take at his desk. “Is this… a mouse?” She abruptly pushed herself off.

“Ah, I can explain,” he said, crossing the distance to his desk in record time, and sure enough there was another dead mouse waiting for him on it. Along with two feathers, and a bent bottle cap. “I believe a cat has taken up residence in the rotunda.” 

“A Cat?”

“It is what I was looking for under the couch. She caught a mouse yesterday and brought it to me. Is this normal behavior?”

“Oh Solas,” she stifled a smile, and picked up the bottle cap. She twirled it between her fingers and said, “ This cat has adopted you.”

He tilted his head in question. “I do not follow.” 

“Cats often will leave gifts for those they have bonded with. You must have gained her trust. She’s trying to take care of you.”

_ Ah. Shit. _

He sighed. “Skyhold, in its state with renovations, is no place for a cat. She could get trampled, or trapped, or--”

“Cats are clever creatures, Solas. She’ll be alrigh…” Her brows furrowed. “Are you bleeding?” 

She didn’t wait for him to reply before she dropped the cap and reached for his collar, smoothing out his sweater on his shoulder. There was a series of small brownish red dots littering the fabric that most definitely was not paint. She peeled it back to reveal several small scabs and a few scratch marks. He had not noticed. 

“It is nothing,” he assured her, catching her wrist and tugging it away. The brief contact of her fingertips on his bare shoulder sent the rational part of his brain reeling, and his heart to mutiny all over again. “The cat,” he said sheepishly, in lieu of an explanation.

She ignored his weak protest, and returned her attention to his shoulder. She summoned a soft blue light and traced the scratch marks with deft fingers. Her magic sunk into skin, and pulsed just beneath the surface, not unpleasantly. A shiver ran down his spine as her fingertips lingered a half a second longer than perhaps they should have. She retracted her hands nearly as fast as they graced him. 

Her cheeks were beginning to match the color of her ears. 

She took a step back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You really should clean scratches as soon as they happen, otherwise they can get infected,” she said.

“It is nice to know there is someone willing to take care of me who will not leave me dead things as gifts.” 

Anise did not laugh often, her mirth always reflected in her eyes and rarely made it past her lips, but when she did… it was soft, low and lilting. His insides twisted as she gave him a breathless chuckle. Her eyes flicked up to his briefly, before averting, focusing on instead the pile of gifts on his desk. 

“It’s obvious she is fond of you, even if she doesn’t speak your love language.”

“I suppose actions do speak louder than words.”

Immediately as he had said it, he wished he hadn’t. They locked eyes, and a stifling silence fell between them. Her face fully flushed, as he imagined she remembered the same memory that was plaguing him. 

_ Her hand sliding along his jaw, guiding him into an unexpected, but entirely welcome, kiss. One he so eagerly returned tenfold.  _

“Was there something you needed,” he asked, breaking the tension that held them, banishing the sensation of her lips brushing against his. 

Grateful for the distraction, her eyes lit up with purpose. “Yes, I’m summoning the inner circle for a strategy discussion. There are few outstanding items we need to address with the renovations, like official room assignments and not camping out where we see fit. Meet me in the war room in an hour?”

“I will be there, Inquisitor.”

Once her footsteps had completely faded away, Solas released the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

A loud, muffled mewl came from somewhere above him. 

“Oh, now you decide to make an appearance.” 

He glanced up and his heart stopped. Perched on the railing of the second floor was the cat. Apparently,  _ his _ cat.

And in her mouth was a dead raven.

Leliana was going to kill him.


End file.
